


Oh My Darling

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [63]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The break room was crowded when Dr Fell entered, and the only open space was at Dr Crowley's table...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 37
Kudos: 1101





	Oh My Darling

The general consensus among the queer students is that if you need comfort or support, you go and find Dr Fell, if you can. The quieter note in the whisper network from older to newer students is that if you urgently need protection, you're better off finding Dr Crowley. This usually earns the older students serious side-eye, because none of the first-years can imagine someone like Dr Crowley being protective. "He has no tolerance for bullying," the older students almost always have to explain. "It's an odd thing seeing him get vicious," and they pause and consider who they're talking about, "well, _more_ vicious, in defense of you."

You can go to Dr Fell, they say, if you're too scared to brave Dr Crowley, but he's so soft and sweet he just gets flustered, like he's a small furry animal trapped in a corner*. The scant few who have been protected by him or seen him in full righteous fury, always get an odd little smile when they hear that. Dr Fell is not to be messed with, and they have to wonder - what does his Dear Anthony call _him_?

The break room was crowded when Dr Fell entered, and the only open space was at Dr Crowley's table. That was, the students considered, almost certainly why he carried his tea over there and asked, "Is this seat free?"

Dr Crowley glanced up from his phone briefly, and waved a hand curtly in assent, causing a number of the students to bristle silently at his rudeness to dear Dr Fell.

Dr Fell beamed, settled into the seat and brought out some paperwork to deal with as he drank his tea. Dr Crowley's hand curled over the edge of the table, in between mouthfuls of coffee.

Seated together that way, the fact that they were opposites in everything was even more obvious. One was tall, one was short, one was thin, one was fat, one was grouchy, one was cheerful. They couldn't be more unlike each other if it had been carefully cultivated that way, like enemies who have absolutely nothing in common. Except, clearly, for sharing a workplace. And a table. (And a home, and a life, and their hearts)

Someone was playing with a lighter at one of the other tables, idly flicking it on and off again. Dr Crowley's hand tightened silently around the edge of the table. His back went rigid, and his mouth thin.

Dr Fell's gaze flickered ever so briefly to Dr Crowley's face, and then he began to hum an old music hall song as he worked. _Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Clementine..._

Dr Crowley inhaled sharply, clearly annoyed, not moving his attention from his phone even as he lost enough of the stiffness in his pose to slouch deeper into his chair.

Dr Fell's own phone chimed with a text. He looked at it, paused, and murmured, "Sorry, dear, perhaps it was a bad choice," before going back to softly humming a different tune**. _I'm Burlington Bertie, I rise at ten thirty and saunter along like a toff..._

Ears pricked briefly among the students at the endearment, and then subsided. Everyone knew about Dear Anthony, and Dr Fell's habit of calling everyone "dear". There was nothing new to be learned there. It wasn't as if Dear Anthony was present, after all.

Finally, Dr Crowley drained his coffee, put his phone away and stood. His hand dropped lightly onto Dr Fell's shoulder as he slithered past him. "You realise I'm going to have that stuck in my head all day now, angel?" Some of the first-year students bristled for Dear Anthony's sake. What right did Dr Crowley have to use even a commonplace endearment towards Dr Fell? (Some of the older students hid smiles, gathering they weren't the ones with the weird endearments)

Dr Fell gave him a perfectly timed, "Oh?"

Dr Crowley capped his quote dryly, "That's darn funny, I'm that Dr Crowley, from Hell."

**Author's Note:**

> *"The problem with small furry animals trapped in a corner is that, just occasionally, one of them's a mongoose." - Witches Abroad, T. Pratchett
> 
> ** The songs hummed/parodied are "Clementine" and "Burlington Bertie from Bow"


End file.
